


【VD】断奶

by Crystalwort



Series: 斯巴达if [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋, 崽是蛋生的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 尼禄嘬得津津有味，他能感觉到满鼻腔都是但丁充满母性的气息，男孩伸出手偷偷用力地抓住那对乳嫩山峰丘峦，它们会淌出甜蜜的河流。尼禄小心翼翼地舔舔乳孔，他好几天没有喝到奶水了，其他的食物根本填不满他的肚皮。祖母定下来的断奶计划让他的妈咪都被迫改掉了过去的习惯，冰箱里再也不会有用冷塑袋装起来的专门为他备下的加餐，只有各种泥状的水果辅食和磨牙用的粗纤维杂粮棒。但是同时但丁溢奶的状况一直没有改善，那么那些他没能够喝到的奶水不过都进了他老爹肚子里罢了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 斯巴达if [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752103
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	【VD】断奶

1.

尼禄很挑食。男孩对所有食物都有他自己执拗的应对方式。早晨九点后、下午三点前绝不吃任何最终会让喉咙发苦的甜软东西，而如果想要往他的嘴巴里塞羊奶酪或者蔬菜泥之类的东西——考虑到男孩目前还是个张牙舞爪、全凭本能喜好行动的半魔崽子，这种要换掉半个厨房的愚蠢尝试只需要一次就足够了。

“他该断奶了，”斯巴达现在显然对园艺培植有些过度热情，所以隔周便来看望儿子们的伊娃总提着一大袋的莴苣、防风、土豆或者番茄，偶尔也会是他们的父亲举着几箱石榴和柠檬跟着母亲后面。就像现在，厨房里堆着青葡萄、几条调过味的鲷鱼、切开腌过的萝卜和一罐酸橘酱，傍晚的暑气蒸腾起蝉鸣，松树对着昆虫的翅翼噗噗吐出松粉。斯巴达坐在椅子上捧着一本鲁尔福的书，他的妻子捏住尼禄的下巴哄男孩张开嘴巴，然后细细端详了一会儿，摸着那团毛乎乎的银色头发对男孩的父母继续道，“吃点硬的——或者只是需要用上牙齿的东西。”

2.

尼禄醒了一会儿了，房间里除开他没有别人。而扭来扭去把床滚得嘎吱作响也没能招来任何关注和拥抱，男孩于是恼怒地从床上爬下来，气势汹汹踩过树脂睫角北极蝰蛇和留有他自豪的齿印的积木块，他在铺有厚厚毛绒地毯的斗柜前谨慎地踌躇了一下，最终毅然决然地选择用口水濡湿那本红皮封衣的《燃烧的原野》。

维吉尔端着装满苹果泥的儿童碗从卧室外走进来，他儿子在自己房间里能干出所有这个年纪的孩子干出的事，他审慎地环视了一圈，当然破坏力可能会更大一些。

他把果泥搁在斗橱上伸手把他的藏书从他的儿子开始尖利起来的牙齿底下拯救出来，男孩刚尝到父亲手指间柠檬汁液的味道，就不得不难受地张开嘴放过封皮上可怜兮兮的鲁尔福。尼禄不满皱起脸，他挥舞起手臂急切地想要说些什么。

“Dan—”

但丁。维吉尔把男孩抱上床铺。他当然在叫但丁。

“妈咪去工作了。”

一个目的地并不是很远的委托，但也得花上一些功夫。维吉尔摆正男孩圈盘的小腿，然后皱眉挖出一点苹果泥，想要塞进尼禄的嘴里。

我不想吃。男孩则固执地别开脸挥动起他的手指拒绝父亲的喂食。妈咪什么时候回来？

“转过来，”维吉尔举着勺子说，对于哄骗自己的儿子他一向得心应手且毫无愧疚，“他就在我背后。”

尼禄闻言立刻扭过毛乎乎的脑袋，还没等看清门口，紧接着他的父亲便已经伸出他的大手捏住了男孩的脸，将一团苹果泥强硬地塞进男孩的嘴里。尼禄懵乎乎地含住勺子，口水滴滴答答地沿着勺柄淌到手指上，直到男孩发现门口依旧只有一扇半拢上的门后，他才反应过来刚才发生了什么，而那团味道古怪的东西早被他抽噎着咽进喉咙、吞到肚子里。尼禄恶狠狠地握住勺柄，瞪着他的父亲，开始叽里呼噜地咕哝。

“是啊，”维吉尔合起手臂冷哼，他刚才塞进男孩嘴里的那团苹果泥几乎是碗里的一大半，按照尼禄的食量剩下的那一点也并不用非得让他全吃掉，只需要混进伊娃养的那盆紫藤铁线莲的配制土里充当肥料，保不齐明天就能开花了，“我也更喜欢他。”

3.

从某种意义上来讲，但丁并不讨厌委托，毕竟酬金一般都足够他买上几十打挤上杏仁奶油和脆威化碎片的草莓芭菲——带烟花棒的那种。他只是讨厌下雨，雨天把一切东西都染得湿漉漉、黏糊糊的，风衣粘在皮肤上让他觉得很痒。

他推开门，尼禄正好哭唧唧咬着牙哒哒地跑过来想要抱住他。

但丁蹲下身让自己和男孩一般高，他擦擦额头的雨水，躲躲闪闪用手掌抵住男孩的肩头，阻止他继续靠过来，“妈咪身上好脏。"

"怎么了，爸爸对你不好吗？”他在门口的地毯上蹭干净脚底，换上一双干净的拖鞋。

“爸爸欺负我。”尼禄蹭着脚丫，然后揉揉自己有些泪痕的脸。

维吉尔刚从楼梯上走下来，他听见男孩的告状后更加理直气壮地抱着手站在一旁：“我喂他吃饭了。”

“你逼我吃苹果泥。”男孩控诉道，“你还捏我脸。”

“妈咪，爸爸捏得我好痛。”

尼禄撅着嘴想要抱住但丁的腿，男孩暖呼呼的体温抚平了但丁身上沾染的湿哒哒的雨水的温度，所以他放纵男了孩的举动然后看向毫无知觉似的维吉尔：“那妈咪让爸爸下次捏轻一点，崽崽长大了就不能吃奶奶了。”

“可是我喜欢妈咪的奶奶。”男孩眨眨眼睛，泪水滴滴答答地汇集到眼眶里然后又被他用力揉开。

“那最后一次哦。”但丁轻柔地擦擦男孩的脸，扯开风衣露出枪带底下饱满的乳肉妥协道。

4.

但丁换上一套印满红色草莓的法兰绒睡衣，维吉尔握着一条毛巾给他擦了擦脑袋，"妈妈说了要给他断奶。"

但丁瞪了维吉尔一眼，然后坐上沙发。男孩其实长高了很多，现在只需要踮踮脚就能够直接含住但丁的乳头，但这样总归会有些累。他不假思索地把尼禄环抱起来打横放到腿上坐着，维吉尔伸出手捏了捏他的耳垂轻哼道，“你太溺爱他了。”

但丁并不理会他的哥哥，他揉揉男孩吸吮到有些泛红的脸，然后握住左边饱满的乳房调整了一下动作和姿势让男孩把乳头含咬得更稳。

尼禄嘬得津津有味，他能感觉到满鼻腔都是但丁充满母性的气息，男孩伸出手偷偷用力地抓住那对乳嫩山峰丘峦，它们会淌出甜蜜的河流。尼禄小心翼翼地舔舔乳孔，他好几天没有喝到奶水了，其他的食物根本填不满他的肚皮。祖母定下来的断奶计划让他的妈咪都被迫改掉了过去的习惯，冰箱里再也不会有用冷塑袋装起来的专门为他备下的加餐，只有各种泥状的水果辅食和磨牙用的粗纤维杂粮棒。但是同时但丁溢奶的状况一直没有改善，那么那些他没能够喝到的奶水不过都进了他老爹肚子里罢了。

男孩越啜越生气，涨红脸用嘴唇裹着他妈咪的乳晕急切地想要和但丁比划些什么，但大概是下午和维吉尔折腾太久，最终什么委屈也没来得及讲明就昏昏沉沉地含着乳头睡着了。

但丁抱紧男孩，然后轻轻地把肿胀的乳头从小孩子张合的软嫩嘴唇里拿出来，乳孔里还滴滴答答地溢着奶水，但他此时也懒得多管，只是草草散乱地合拢衣服抱着男孩回到床铺上。

5.

这是个炎热充满雨水的夏天，男孩在母亲的安抚下睡得很沉。但丁的肌肉紧实但仍旧有一些单薄，因为生产和哺乳而由粉嫩而变得深沉红艳的乳头依旧被男孩牢牢地攥紧在手心，鼓鼓胀胀的奶子里依然充满着奇异的甜腻造物。维吉尔沉迷于自己弟弟的这种差异，母性的柔和与恶魔的锐绝混合到一起，它们居然能够抚养长大一个毛躁、张牙舞爪的幼崽。于是他抵在他已经迷迷糊糊打算在雨水的啪啦声里同男孩一起入睡的兄弟身上，然后并不温柔地扯开了他草草合拢的睡衣。

奶水因为侧睡的压力还在慢悠悠地滴淌着，让他兄弟看起来像一只绵软的小奶牛，汇聚在衣襟上如同一小片奶河，维吉尔伸出手去捏住那两团软乎乎且充满甜味的乳肉上下挤弄，让鼓胀的乳孔里舒缓似地喷涌出奶汁，就像飞溅起来的白色银河。

“操你，”但丁感觉到某个灼热而坚硬的东西虎视眈眈地刮蹭着他因为夏季的高温和潮湿而泥泞的内裤，被充分使用和骨碌滚进维吉尔带来的快感洪流里失去意识不是痛苦，但性爱是件耗费时间又黏黏糊糊的事情。再者，男孩在他的臂弯里闭眼砸吧砸吧嘴，用他细短的手指头揉了揉自己的鼻子，但丁为此极为谨慎地压低呻吟骂道，“我想睡觉。”

维吉尔把他从熟睡的男孩身边翻过来更贴近自己，他想看但丁扭动在他的阴茎上喘息，他想要裹含住他兄弟所有淫乱的尖叫和错乱呓语，但丁能承受住许多东西，尤其是维吉尔带来的一切，不管是痛苦还是愉悦，他们会一起在波涛的卷席起伏里拥抱，堕入万物的尽头。于是他仔仔细细地咬了一口但丁脆弱的后脖颈，那里的皮肤冷冰冰还氤氲着雨水的气味。

"我好累，"他呜咽了一下，无力地抓住他哥哥散落到他额角的碎发，"哥哥。"

和男孩纯洁、不带任何情色意味、只供口腹之欲的吸吮不同，维吉尔从他饱满的嘴唇里推出一截舌头去包裹濡湿仍旧红肿的乳头，在但丁为此像沙滩上离水的鱼一样紧紧地攀住他的肩头的时候漫不经心地用舌尖和牙齿碾拧着那对溢着奶水的乳孔。

"你可以继续睡。"像是好心体贴一样，他哥哥把抵住他湿润穴口的滚烫阴茎往后撤了撤，那两片被龟头顶开的翻瓣嫩肉因为受冷开始淌出些濡腥的清亮粘液。

"你是个混蛋你知道吗？"但丁捂住眼睛骂道，然后泄气般地撅起自己腻润丰腴的屁股向他哥哥的小腹蹭去。  
维吉尔嗯了一声，他是看重结果的那一类，目的只要达成那么让但丁过过嘴瘾无力地骂上两句也无伤大雅。他进去得很顺利，握住柔韧的腰线让粗糙龃短的毛发蹭刮起红肿的阴蒂。两团饱满的奶肉在维吉尔的手掌中顶开，白色的乳肉被挤捏出青粉的痕迹，在掌心里啜泣般地溢喷出白色的温热液体。

还说给男孩断奶。他咬住但丁的耳垂道，一边把龟头抽离开那个粉嫩的穴口，等他的兄弟为此而得救般地剧烈呼吸时再狠狠地撞进去，捅得他不得不咬住小臂压抑喘息避免吵醒尼禄。自己还一直在分泌乳汁，是不是太淫荡了。

"又不是我能控制的，而且，"他不满地转过头，小声回嘴道，"我看你喝得挺开心。"

他弟弟应该为此得到教训，维吉尔想，然后埋头咬住但丁的耳垂让阴茎顶开浅浅的狭窄宫颈。又紧又软的湿润穴口在刺激狠厉地抽插中痉挛疯狂地流涎开更多的粘水，濡湿了他们身下的被单，晕出一小片暗色的水渍。  
但丁混乱地扭动起来，张牙舞爪又蔫乎乎粘牙一般地叫蹭着，维吉尔就是那个冷酷无情的魔王，他硬着心肠捏住掌心中的乳头狠狠地一拧，乳腺被强迫堵住的感觉又涨又痛，让但丁从喉头噎出来住似地呜咽着，热乎乎的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的淌。

他应该变魔人狠狠揍他哥哥一顿。但丁把头堆进维吉尔的颈窝，啜泣似地吸吸鼻子。可是堵着真的好难受。如此一来，他就又想让他哥哥吸一吸，用上手指和舌头，捏捏再舔舔，把奶水咽进肚子里，那本来就该是占有他的同巢雄性的权力。

那根逞凶的阴茎还在他肚皮里发狠地捅插着，让他不得不捏住床头板撑起上半身，避免压住尼禄。但丁呜呜地吞着口水，他还不敢太大声，男孩刚才迷迷糊糊地吐了口水泡泡，翻个身都把他吓得抽搐，不停地收缩绞紧穴口。维吉尔为此咬住他后颈的皮肉，把低沉的闷吼压在彼此耳缘，搂紧他兄弟的小腹，像一头陷入长久结的凶猛野兽遇到了一片由润沛水草滋养的丰腴猎物，这头猎物懒洋洋、刚填饱肚皮，傻乎乎地不懂得要逃跑，只能小声呜叫着被拆解入腹。

但丁觉得自己要被操吐了，他几乎感受不到下半身，乳房在维吉尔的手指里就像吝啬的河流遇到春潮一样长久地喷涌着，滴滴答答地被吸舔含卷。他们的魔人鳞甲随着沉闷的打桩般的捅刺声一下一下闪光，就快要冒出来了。但丁能感到维吉尔抑制着爆发出的压迫性力量，他身体里处于哺乳期的强烈攻击性的魔性也在应和呼啸，但丁于是反手搂住维吉尔的脖子然后抬头吻上去，他哥哥舌头上的锋利倒刺把他的嘴巴割破了。他们原本就不是纯粹的人类，征服与被征服、撕裂和血液才是交合的基调。

直到鬓磨厮杀的最后，精液喷涌灌了但丁一肚子，维吉尔用手掌压住他滚烫又胀鼓鼓的皮肉，噗嗤着混起湿腥的潮水淌出些乳白色的浓稠液体，快感和羞耻几乎让他颤抖着腿扭动起来，根本忍不住堵在喉头的带着哭腔的咒骂吟哦。

但丁终于从高潮里清醒过来费力地睁开眼，随时准备提腿用尽全力踹他哥哥一脚，却惊恐地发现尼禄正抓着他的头发好奇地盯住他，于是他诚恳道:"操。"

男孩则冲着他笑嘻嘻，然后复读一般地念出那个仿佛有魔力的词。

"操。"他说。


End file.
